


Forgotten

by NotSuchABadThing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Klangst Week 2018, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, amount of chapters might change as time progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSuchABadThing/pseuds/NotSuchABadThing
Summary: And with that, Keith rushes out of the Palace to where his lion sits patiently waiting for him. He hops into Red and flies her back to the Castle of Lions, fingers tapping restlessly against the controls as his eyes being stinging a little with the promise of tears. Red sends a soothing purr to his mind, a purr so deep it vibrates his entire being. That’s what seems to push Keith to the brink. Red takes control and drives them to the castle where it looms above the planet with Coran on board. Since Red is taking the lead, it doesn’t take long until Keith breaks and pulls his legs up onto the seat, hugging his knees to his chest as hot wet tears slide down his cheeks.He muffles his cries with his arms as he buries his face into them, his shoulders shaking from the force of his anguish.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Voltron fandom, and I'm really nervous as to how this'll turn out. I've never done soemthing like this, but never the less, I hope you all enjoy!

Keith is use to pain.

Maybe this makes him a masochist, but he actually  _ likes _ the pain he gets. Well, only the physical kind. He’s use to that more than the other kind. It helps to remind him he’s alive, and it's something he can push away with the help of adrenaline. But the other kind of pain? He absolutely hates it.  


There are two kinds of pain. The physical, and the emotional. With emotional pain, he’s absolutely powerless. It’s no secret that Keith isn’t the most sociable one in the group, which often usually leads to him being left behind and clueless when it comes to social cues. So, to avoid getting hurt and pushed aside, he stays away from social situations. 

At least, that was until he started falling in love with a certain blue eyed moron. Whether Lance knew it or not, he helped in bringing Keith closer to the group and helped him find his place with the rest of the team.. It had taken Keith a while to discover that the feelings he felt around Lance were actually making him giddy with affection and not urging him to punch his face whenever Keith came into contact with him. He had realized his feelings for Lance when he came back to team Voltron after his time with the BOM to rescue the real Shiro, but the moment Keith actually fell in love with Lance was the day when Lance had thrown himself on top of Coran to save him, and had ended up severely injured due to the explosion that happened. The moment Keith offered Lance his hand to help him up, he hadn’t felt the same whenever those eyes of his looked at him.  


Keith wasn’t the only one feeling these things either. Lance had started falling in love with him too, if the stolen moments they had when they were alone together was anything to discern from. In fact, it was Lance that had made the first move and kissed Keith the day they were all rushing towards their lions for a mission. Once everyone had left to their respective positions for battle, Lance had grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him to a stop. And before Keith could have said anything, Lance had pressed his lips against his in a light and short kiss before he pulled away, smiled and said “ _ Go get ‘em, Samurai,”  _ before leaving a very red faced Keith behind.  


That was also the day everything went wrong. One of the Galra fighter ships had knocked Blue around hard enough that all that could be heard from Lancec was a sharp cry of pain, the kind of pain that the others would have felt even without their lions linking them to each other.

Everything had been a blur for Keith from that point. He remembered maybe blasting through the fighter with Red’s beam. He remembered rushing Red towards the Blue lion that lay motionless in space, not a peep heard from Lance himself. Someone must’ve brought Lance’s lion inside the castle, he just couldn’t remember who because next thing he knew he was rushing to the Blue lion’s cockpit. He remembered Lance’s body slumped over in his pilot's seat, Allura rushing him to the healing pod, blood spilling down his unconscious face from a wound that couldn’t be seen on his head. Then he remembered waiting for what had felt like hours by the pod, watching Lance’s still frame behind the glass, and he remembered the joy and relief he felt when Lance emerged from the pod, groggy and muttering something about a headache. Hunk had been the first one to hug him then, before Pidge joined in while Keith had stood near them shifting awkwardly on both feet.  


But most importantly, he remembered the look on Lance’s face when he saw Keith looking at him. His face had twisted to one of tired annoyance as he huffed and tilted his chin up, his brows furrowed and his lips turned down into a frown. “What are you looking at, mullet?’ Keith remembered him saying. After more probing and question asking from Allura and Coran, they decided that Lance had lost a good chunk of his memories of what had happened for the past six months. Including everything that had happened between him and Keith. Including the kiss.

Allura had reassured the team that Lance was bound to regain his memories, that his brain needed a moment to catch up to the fact that it was healed and not bruised like it had been when Lance was in the pod.  


“ _ Still _ ,” Allura had said, her brows furrowed in concern as she looked over Lance’s medical data. “ _ We mustn’t reveal much to him, or else his mind might overload from the amount of information it’s trying to restore. At best, I’d say we can only tell him that he’s missing his memories _ .”  


Still, the days that went by was hell for Keith. Instead of the fond looks he had grown accustomed to seeing Lance send him, he found glares instead, as well as intense stares. He had started flirting with Allura again, something he hadn't done in a long time since he started flirting with Keith instead. But Keith had powered through, wanting to be patient with Lance until his memories returned.  


But today had been the last straw. They had just finished saving a planet from the Galra and were being treated to with a party in their honor.  


He had hoped to get to hang out with Lance a little, just to talk about whatever topic came to his mind at that moment. But instead, he found himself stuck in a corner unable to move as he watches Lance flirt shamelessly with a small group of alien girls who do nothing to mask the obviously interested looks they’re giving him. He watches as Lance particularly favors one girl out of the rest, the girl looking strangely similar to that Nyma chick they had met ages ago.  


Guess Lance had a type when it came to alien girls. The only difference between this girl and Nyma is that she has blue eyes and a dark shade of blue for hair - if that was even hair - while Nyma had been blonde with violet eyes.

Keith frowns at the sight before bringing his attention to the strange alien drink in his hand that leaves his brain feeling fuzzy. Kinda like alcohol.  


He likes that, so he drinks more of it. Anything to stop the pain he feels blossoming in his chest. He can see the disapproving stares he's getting from Shiro, but at the moment he can't seem to be bothered by it. Not when Lance is leaning closer into that girl’s space with secret smiles he's seen Lance use on him.  


Keith brings his cup to his lips only to find it empty, so he relocates to a counter that rests against a corner away from Lance, layered with more drinks. With a new drink in hand, he decides to leave the party and just….roam the Palace.  _ To clear my head _ , is what he thinks but really he just wants to be far far away from the party where Lance is busy flirting away with that girl.  


Keith isn't sure how long he’s gone, or how long he’d been away from the party before he decides to head back. Shiro’s bound to be wondering where Keith is, so he’d better hurry back before he gets a lecture that’s even longer than the one he's sure he’ll get for ditching the party to roam. Thinking of what excuse he’ll say to Shiro that’ll avoid that pity look, he turns a corner he's memorized in case he gets lost and stops short, his breath hitching in his throat and the half empty glass in his hand slipping from his fingers to crash on the floor. He stands there wide eyed, jaw going slack as he watches the guy he loves lock lips with the girl he’d been flirting with moments before at the party.  


The sound of the cup crashing on the floor is enough to reel Keith back from his trance, as well as gain the attention of Lance who pulls away from his very heated make out to look at Keith with an equal amount of surprise. Clearing his throat, Lance tilts his head to gestures behind him as he speaks, his cheeks burning red whether it be from the kiss or from being caught and by Keith no less.  


“Hey man, mind giving us some privacy?”  


Keith has some trouble forcing the words out through the lump that has formed in his throat. Finally managing out a mumbled apology before he ducks his head down and hurries away from them, walking back the way he came to find another path back to the party.  


He can barely process where his feet take him as the image of Lance and that girl together replay over and over again in his head like some kind of movie scene from hell, his heart dropping down to his stomach and that pain in his chest blooming once more. His throat feels constricted and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's about to cry but there’s no way in hell he’ll cry at a party full of strangers. He’d wait until he’s in the privacy of his own room. Not wanting to stay there at the party any longer, much less in the Palace, he speed walks to where Shiro is standing chatting away with a few of the planets natives before turning to see Keith heading towards him.

“Hey, Keith!” Shiro beams cheerfully at his foster brother, not having noticed the depressed aura lingering around Keith as he makes his way closer. “I was just telling stories about Voltron’s adventures, if you’d like to tell any of your own….” He trails off, a small frown forming on his lips as he takes note of the way Keith's jaw clenches. “Keith? What’s wrong, are you okay?”  


Keith only clears his throat before muttering a response, his head still ducked down. “I’m not feeling too well, so I was gonna head back to the castle and get some rest if that's alright with you.”  


Shiro’s eyebrows furrow in concern, his gaze raking over Keith’s slumped figure. He did seem tired, but it also seemed more that just that.  


“Yeah, okay. No worries, go on and rest up.”  


Keith mutters a small thanks before turning to head away until Shiro’s voice stops him.  


“He’ll get his memories back Keith. Don’t give up just yet, give it time.”  


Keith is quiet for a moment, his back stiff and his fists clenched.  _ Damn it, Shiro. _ “Thanks.”  


And with that, Keith rushes out of the Palace and to where his lion sits patiently waiting for him. He hops into Red and flies her back to the Castle of Lions. His fingers tap restlessly against the controls, his eyes stinging a little with the promise of tears. Red sends a soothing purr to his mind, a purr so deep it vibrates his entire being. That’s what seems to push Keith to the brink. Red takes control and drives them to the castle where it looms above the planet with Coran on board. Since Red is taking the lead, it doesn’t take long until Keith breaks and pulls his legs up onto the seat, hugging his knees to his chest as hot wet tears slide down his cheeks.  


He muffles his cries with his arms as he buries his face into them, his shoulders shaking from the force of his anguish.  


Seeing Lance with someone else like that hurt much more than he thought it would. He’d felt emotional pain before when his dad left and Shiro disappeared. But he's never experienced a heartbreak quite like this. His heart feels as if it's tearing in two and he can feel the lump in his throat grow bigger, causing strangled gasps to leave him as if he were being suffocated. He feels sick, the tears making his cheeks feel moist and icky. The worst part is that there's nothing he can do about this either. The only thing he  _ can _ do best is just wait.

Wait.  


_ Wait. _  


  



End file.
